


You Had A Long Damn Day At Work

by showzen



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen/pseuds/showzen
Summary: Allison Abbott is leaving Seattle.And Teddy can't believe it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	You Had A Long Damn Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

> this is fully just a word-vomit of my emotions about losing allison, rationalised through the medium of teddy duende, so uh. sorry if its a little too emo

Allison Abbott is leaving Seattle.

And Teddy can't believe it. No, really, he  _ can't believe  _ this. Abbott. He’s known her since the start. They were two of, what, three, maybe four of the remaining original lineup?

He counts in his head. Two now. He makes a mental note to check in with Ollie when this has all blown over.

He doesn't know if he can take losing another bandmate. He keeps consoling himself with,  _ at least it wasn't a rogue ump, at least it wasn't an incineration, at least we can still go visit. _ And it works, a little. And he already likes his new teammates - Quack is fun, and Oll-E is one hell of a beatboxer, and it's always sweet to see Malik and Stoph spending time together. But it still hurts. First Luis, then Lang, then Spliff, now Allison. It  _ hurts,  _ man. He feels his eyes fill up his tears, and he thanks the gods he's still sitting alone in the locker room because he doesn't want to make this any harder on Allison than he knows it already is. Besides, she imposed a very strict ‘no crying when I leave’ policy, and he doesn't exactly fancy a nail bat to the face.

He blinks hard and rolls his eyes up in his head, willing his tears to shrink away to nothing, because the only thing worse than crying in front of Allison would be showing up all puffy-eyed so she’d know he had been, but had stopped.

Alright. Composed. Time to turn on serious, professional, team captain Teddy. He sets his face neutral-friendly, he stands and he walks out of the locker room.

The team is huddled around Allison in the middle of the hangar. As promised, there's no crying, exactly, but he does hear Ollie’s voice crack a little bit as he says something. Mike would be blubbing if he were still here, Teddy thinks. Ah, who's he kidding, he probably still is - knowing him he'll meet Allison halfway to the airport with a goodbye basket of baked goods, crying his eyes out. 

“Duende!” Allison calls, grinning, as she spots him approaching from over Stophia’s head. “Where were you, man? Crying over me or somethin’, ya big wimp?”

He smiles and decides not to tell her just how close to right she is. “What, you think I'm gonna miss you, Abbott? I’ll be glad to see the back of you.”

Judging by the way her eyes crinkle, she takes it well, and when he gets near enough, she jumps to get him in a headlock, despite the height difference.

“Ah, whatever, you know you love me,” she laughs, jostling and punching him a little bit too hard to be a joke, as is the Allison Abbott way. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself,” he grunts good-naturedly as he pushes her away.

Ah. He realises that some of the newer bandmates look a little lost - maybe their old teams didn't have quite as severe ribbing as the Garages do. He forgets sometimes that not everyone has the same types of relationships as them. For a second he feels the need to clarify on his and Allison's long-standing friendship, and then he wonders if that'd be awkward, so he decides against it. No, instead he throws his arms around the nearest two people - fittingly, Ollie Mueller on his left and Malik and Nolanestophia, who appear to have merged into one for the time being, on his right - and says, “Okay, but all jokes aside, we're gonna miss you, Allison.” He lets his grin die down into a smaller, sadder smile, and watches hers do the same, like the last embers of a fire in the rain. “And don't think you're getting away this easily, alright? You’re still part of the band, whether you like it or not.” That gets a snort out of her, but he knows her well - he can see the sadness behind the rough exterior.

She checks her phone a sec, and an inscrutable emotion comes over her face for a second. “I, uh,” she says eloquently, hefting her bag over her shoulder. “My cab’s here.”

And there it is.

They follow her to the front of the Big Garage as one group, like gazelles or something, and then just as she gets outside and spots the cab she turns back. She's looking at the whole group, but really, mostly, she's looking at Teddy and Ollie.

“See you guys around,” she coughs out, voice rough from forcing out the emotions. Allison's never been much of a crier, but he can see that unspillable tears are swelling like a goddamn tide in her eyes.

“See you around, Abbott,” he says softly, feeling himself well up too. “Remember you're always welcome in the Garage, okay?”

The others cheer out goodbyes, agreements, invitations. She nods in return, a tiny smile twitching at her lips as she glances back to Teddy. “Hey. No crying on me,” she orders, pointing an accusatory finger first at Teddy, then at Ollie, then Gwiffin and Malik and anyone else who looks like they might be on the verge, even as her own eyes threaten to overflow. With that she turns away, and almost runs to the cab.

Every arm is outstretched in the biggest wave you've ever seen as Nail Bat Abbott, practically the face of the Garages, drives off for the final time. They whoop and cheer and holler as the cab drives away. It turns the corner, away out of sight.

And then, they cry.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hidden track by prince daddy and the hyena.


End file.
